Mixed Realities
by always'n'4ever
Summary: What happens when APO myseriously gets a video of a girls watching ALIAS in dvd? The realities are being mixed with a possible Smallville crossover later on as they try to figure out why the tv world has met the real world and how they will get back home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own ALIAS or anything ALIAS related….however much I would like to own a man named Michael Vartan….this story is set during APO… A couple years after season five, but Vaughn and Sydney had no kids. Jack did not die he just threw the dynamite into the cave. Irina did not die but escaped. Also this used to be called ALIAS meets the real world but a friend and I changed it up and are now reposting it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney Bristow let out a long yawn as the stretched as she woke up. She smiled as she glanced at her boyfriend whom she loves sleeping next to her.  
"Vaughn, it is time to get up. We have to go save the world," she said to her comatose boyfriend.  
"Urg….," he mumbled as he started to awake. He got up gave Sydney a quick peck and mumbled a good morning before he headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour and a quick breakfast later they are walking down the secret tunnel to work.

"Hey Sydney, You got a package…it was delivered here which means someone knows where APO is," Marshall told them as they entered the facility.  
"Are you thinking that it is Mom? (A/N: Sydney did NOT kill Irina, she lived)" Sydney asked.  
"We don't know but we waited for you to open it," Marshall replied, handing her the small rectangular box. Sydney opened it to reveal a video cassette. She walked over to the TV in the corner and placed the tape in the VCR. The screen lit up with a recording.  
"What the hell…it is just a video of a girl watching TV. What is that supposed to mean"  
"Maybe they sent it to the wrong address," Vaughn suggested watching the video.  
"Wait a minute- what is she watching? I think I just saw- impossible- zoom in on the television, Marshal," she told the man to her right. As he did the entire room gasped at what they saw.  
On screen…: Sydney is fighting a man on a plane. He hits her, she hits him back…it goes back and forth until she gets the upper hand and knocks him out. Suddenly, a man appears from behind and fires a gun….but it doesn't continue….it flashes to a black screen where the word ALIAS begins rotating in with cast names flashing to the side…just like in a TV show.  
"That was when I was in the plane finding server 47….but that was years ago when there was still the alliance. Why is it in a TV show? This ALIAS or whatever…and who are Jennifer Garner and all of the other people? Wait a minute, zoom over to the stack of DVD's." Sydney said. Marshal did so and as he did she noticed 4 seasons of this ALIAS show, season 2 set was open and playing.  
"What is going on?" said a dumbfounded Dixon. The rest of them didn't know what to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this chapter is short but it is just an intro….so tell me what you think…so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

The APO team stared dumbfounded at the screen, which long ago had gone blank. No one dared to speak because everyone was at a complete loss of words. What can someone say to see your entire adult like on screen as a television program? What was going on? Not one of them believed in things like it but it seemed like they were in some sort of alternate universe…where they only existed on screen.

"What are we going to do…it has to be fake right?" asked a nervous Nadia.  
"If it were fake how would they get all of those things on tape and repeat them exactly as they happened?" Sydney pointed out.  
"Our first priority is to find out who that is and get her down here ASAP. It would seem, as our only way to do that would be to do this is to study the video. Any other suggestions?" Jack said in his best commanding voce even though underneath his calm, cool, and collected appearance he was just as nervous as everybody else.  
"Well Jack…or um Mr. Bristow…what do you want me to call you…um never mind…if I may…. may I…um I noticed in this corner…over here" Marshal nervously says while gesturing to a part of the room, "a stack of papers and if I zoom in they are school report cards for a Mary Lorraine Maleski…and if I say so myself quite impressive…straight A's! Looks like a smart one…oh um you don't care but I ran a trace on her while you guys were talking and found out they she is the girl in the video and lives in Kansas City, Kansas with her Father. I can get an in depth analysis if you want?" Marshal finished.  
"You do that…everybody else be prepared to leave for the Midwest in 2 hours. I will be in my office. Meeting over," Jack walked out of the room followed by every one else leaving Marshal to start the report.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, Vaughn, this is huge! If we find this girl and it is all real…how will we get back to where we belong? And how did we get here anyway? Is it like some sort of alternate reality or something?" Sydney frantically asked the person she loves.

"Sydney, calm down, and no I do not know the answers to any of your questions but I do know this it doesn't matter where we are as long as we have each other than we can be anywhere…and to help a little Marshal is working on it and we can always count on Marshal," Vaughn assured as he rubbed her arms to help ease her troubled mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours latter they were sitting on a plane headed for Kansas. The team was reading through Marshals report on this only 15 year old girl who was in the tape. So far the profile was amazing. She got straight A's-with the best grades in her class. Not only that but she played tons of sports, volunteered to help the homeless, and competed in tons of academic contests and won. She was, as far as the profile could see, an amazing person…almost perfect…as far as they could tell. Only Sydney believed that something had to be bad somewhere…and she wanted to find it.

After the plane ride she drove to where Mary Lorraine was said to live and there they saw her. She seemed to be practicing gymnastics on a beam in the yard. She would do flips over and over. Until she saw they get tout of the car she stopped.  
"Mary Lorraine Maleski?" Sydney said to her to be sure of her identity.  
"Yes…Jennifer Garner? Oh my God I am such a huge fan! I love ALIAS so much….and oh my god the whole cast is here! Michael Vartan, Victor Garber…" she excitedly listed as she saw them.  
"I don't know who you think we are but you need to come with us…" Jack said to her.  
"What I can't…you are strangers…." The team of APO know what they need to do and grabbed her and put her in the car…now putting kidnapping against them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know short but the next one will be longer! 


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3. 

"Now what?" Sydney asked, back on the plane with their hostage in the back seat, a bag over head and handcuffed to the seat.

"Well, we have to get her back to APO and interrogate her," Jack said, "and then see what happens from there." He got up and went to go talk to Dixon.

"Yeah, I know about that, but what about the whole fact that we just kidnapped a 15 year old from KANSAS?" Sydney replied, grimacing slightly.

Vaughn took notice of this and asked, "What's wrong? You look like you have a headache or something."

"No…It's just that- oh I don't know. I mean, how could she be able to watch a T.V. show about our lives? The locations and everything, they're all real. What if this got into the wrong hands? We could be infiltrated like-" She snapped. "-that."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," Vaughn assured her.

"All the same, I'm still worried."

"I know you're worried, but let's do what we have to do before this information gets leaked," Jack had evidently been eavesdropping. "We need to get this interrogation over with so we can track down the person who sent this tape, because if they knew the location of our headquarters, then they most likely know other things as well."

"Umm, you do realize that I can hear everything you're saying, right?" Mary Lorraine interrupted. "You really don't need to interrogate me, I'm right here. Just ask me and I might answer, since I really have no clue what you are talking about."

"We have to wait until we get to a more secure area, in case this plane is bugged," Dixon replied. "Now sit back and wait for the descent."

"Oh right! Irina was never found and you never know when she might jump out from nowhere!" Mary Lorraine replied.

Dixon opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he saw the glare that Jack was giving him.

* * *

Finally, the plane landed. As they got in the car to go APO, Mary Lorraine started babbling. "Oh my Gosh I can believe that I am in a car with the cast of ALIAS!! This is going to be awesome! OOH are you taking me to APO? I know where that is, it's behind that DO NOT ENTER sign in the subway on-"

"SSSSHHHHH! You don't want to give away our location, it's top-secret," Sydney interrupted, slightly annoyed.

They entered the subway, went through the door, and finally make it safely inside APO. Vaughn took Mary Lorraine to an interrogation room and returned to the meeting room to discuss further proceedings.

"Okay, here is what we have to do. We need to someone to interrogate the girl- two people if we can-"

"We can," Vaughn and Sydney replied in unison.

"Good. We also need someone- Marshal- to trace the origin of the tape. Find postage, return address, fingerprints, anything-

"Sure thing, boss." Marshal left the room.

"And one more thing. Dixon, I need you to cover up the tracks of the girl's disappearance until we can get this all sorted out. I'll need you to make up some story that will be good enough so that she can "be" out of the house for a few weeks. We don't know how long this will take."

"I'm right on it," Dixon replied.

"Alright. If any of you need me, I'll be in my office." Jack left the room with Dixon.

Sydney and Vaughn followed, taking the less conspicuous route to the interrogation room. When they got there, they found Mary Lorraine sitting in the chair, asleep.

"Wake up," Sydney said as she shook her gently.

"What, oh sorry that hour long jet lag is deadly," Mary Loraine replied sarcastically, "Finally ready to ask me your questions?"

"Um, yea, first off how did you get you hands on this ALIAS program?" Sydney asked.

"I didn't get 'my hands on' anything. ALIAS premiered on ABC in 2001 and got cancelled in 2006. It was the best show ever and I love it. I didn't steal, find, or infiltrate anything to get it. It was primetime for Christ's sake, millions of people saw it. It won freakin' awards!" Mary Lorraine exclaimed exasperatedly.

"OK well then we are just going to ask you some questions to make sure this isn't a hoax," Vaughn told her.

"Well, I know you had some questions when you freakin' kidnapped me from my freakin' front lawn! And if you try anything, I know Kung Fu and I don't like to be touched! Especially by tv characters that in my world DON'T EXIST!! Don't mess with me, Foo'!!!" Mary Lorraine told him. He cleared his through a couple of times not exactly knowing what to say but glanced down at a notebook and continued.

"OK what does the Watch symbolize and does it work?" Vaughn asked her looking up from his sheet of questions that had come up while looking back on their last five years.

"Um, it does not work. And it was a gift from your father and he told you that you could set your heart by it. It stopped the day you met Sydney so I assume it symbolized your love or some other cheesy lifetime movie feeling to that affect. Maybe… infatuation…." Mary Lorraine smartly replied.

"Ummm-ahh-" Vaughn was blushing profusely and could not form a word, so Sydney took over.

"Okay, So how did you get ALL the DVD's?"

"I bought them on ebay at a good price. They were sent to me and I have been watching them whenever I want. I got every one but I don't like season 3 because Vaughn got married to that bitch Lauren. I knew she was bad from the beginning and of course you didn't figure it out until a long time later. Vaughn- I lost some of your trust after that, but I gained it back cause you are so DAMN SEXY!!" Mary Lorraine said to make him blush as she smirked.

"OKAY, next question. Who are these people in the 'episodes''? They are not us."

" Well they are actors like Jennifer Garner, Victor Garber, Michael Vartan, ect….and they play you in ALIAS…what more do you want me to say? Whatever all I know is they act and do an amazing job portraying you," Mary Lorraine replied.

* * *

A few hours later, they had still not gotten very far. Sydney got up and headed for the door but Vaughn lagged behind.

"Alright, that's all we have to ask you right now, but I'm sure we'll be back. In the meantime, you are to stay here, and to make sure that happens, we're gonna zip tie you to the chair, you got it?" Vaughn said.

"Hey wait a minute. You can't do that. I refuse," she exclaimed stubbornly.

"You've got no choice," Sydney replied.

"Oh yes I do. And I say no," she shot back.

As Mary Lorraine got up to leave, Vaughn grabbed her and forced her back into the chair. However before they could finish she swung her head back, got up, and flipped him onto the table.

"I told you I knew Kung Fu and you tried to touch me," she smirked and said, "I warned him. How about we make a deal? YOU leave me here, get a few requirements for me, and I'll tell you everything you need to know….not like I haven't already been doing that…but whatever. What do you say?" she said turning towards Sydney who was laughing at Vaughn's embarrassment.

"What do you have in mind?...AS in, What do you want?" Sydney asked.

"Just the necessities; and iPod, some books, cable TV, maybe a phone if you can swing it, a bed, a teenage type room-seeing as I'm gonna be here for a while-, and I need to be let out of my cage. If you haven't notice I am a teen and I need to socialize with someone other than you and the Jackie Chan wanna be who got beat by a 15 year old girl,. No offense" she finished.

Sydney relented, "OK since you seem to be no harm, we can get you the room, iPod, TV and books. Sorry but you can't have a phone and the only socializing you can get is to go around the office under supervision."

"We will be back in a little bit with the stuff and to bring you the room," Vaughn told her as they left the room locking it behind them.

"She is annoying the crap out of me," Sydney replied.

He laughed but said, "She reminds me of you, you know. She is smart, always with a comeback, and her punch hurts like a bitch." They were silent the rest of the way to the meeting room; Jack had called another conference.

"Okay, so what's our status on the girl?" Jack asked when everyone was seated and ready.

"We didn't get a lot out of her. She told us only that she had bought the "episodes" on eBay and had been watching them for a few years. However, she did know a lot about some specific missions we did that were classified," Vaughn replied.

"Dixon, did you cover up the kidnapping?"

"Yeah. I told the family that she had been selected for an overseas exchange program and that she had to leave immediately. They agreed, but it seemed like they couldn't care less. I kinda feel bad for her," Dixon replied.

"Hmmmm, Marshal, what about you? Did you find anything that might help us in locating the mystery sender?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," Marshal replied, leaving for the lab.

"Alright. Here's the deal. If we can't get the right information from her, well, you know what to do."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you want us to do that?"

"Ummm, better not. She's only 15 after all." Jack decided.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that she made demands. She drove a hard bargain, and I finally let her have some. So we need to set up a private room-hidden cameras of course- with cable TV, iPod, and books. She also asked for some space so we'll let her roam the office under supervision daily.

"If the cameras pick up anything suspicious it can help lead us to the mystery sender," Vaughn added.

"Fine, but make sure that she isn't looking at anything classified. She already knows enough to destroy us and we don't need to add anything else to her knowledge. Dixon, go back to her house and see if you can find those DVDs. I want to find out exactly what she knows. Sydney, the room will be ready in a few hours. Go and take her to it when it is and ask her a few more questions. Vaughn, do some research and find out all you can on ALIAS. You are dismissed," Jack demanded.

Marshal came back in looking flushed and said, "Jack, I think I discovered something,"

"What is it?"

Marshal looked down and said, "I think I figured why were in this alternate reality,"

* * *

ok so how do you like it?...Mel and I slaved over that so I really hope you do! PLEASE PLEASE review because we would love to know what you think! Thanks! ML and Mel 


End file.
